


i am done pretending i want anyone else

by gaytwinkcelebs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Threesomes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytwinkcelebs/pseuds/gaytwinkcelebs
Summary: A by chance meeting with Noah Schnapp changes Aidan Gallagher's life forever.-a multi chapter fanfic detailing Aidan Gallagher and Noah Schnapp’s sexual experiences with each other and other boys they meet.
Relationships: Aidan Gallagher/Johnny Orlando, Johnny Orlando/Noah Schnapp, Noah Schnapp/Aidan Gallagher, Noah Schnapp/Aidan Gallagher/Johnny Orlando
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. aidan gallagher x noah schnapp [1]

Aidan Gallagher hates red carpet events. They were far too superficial and tediously long. The boy would rather be anywhere else. However he did like seeing all his cast mates and fellow Netflix stars though. And he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he did love looking at all the photos once he got home and all the lavish suits he was given to wear. 

Aidan finally finishes up his photos on the red carpet and heads into the main event building where he finds a dining room full of circular tables. A woman directs him to his table where all the other teenage actors are being seated and Aidan sits down next to a seat that’s labelled:

Noah Schnapp

Stranger Things

Aidan was excited to see that. He loved Stranger Things and Noah’s acting had blown him away. He knew that Noah was very popular with the fans online for how attractive he was and he was always doing those stupid dances on TikTok driving the girls and the boys crazy. Aidan didn’t really like the app much himself, he’d only got it to handle with the accounts who were trying to pretend to be him and he knew a lot of people on there made fun of him anyways. However he had gone on there a few times before to look at Noah’s videos and he could see that the boy was very funny. There were also a few videos of Noah shirtless, the boy shaking his abs and perfectly sculpted body in the perfect way. Aidan kept going back to those videos, he put it down to jealousy but had a feeling it might be something else. 

Aidan’s thoughts were interrupted by Noah sitting down beside. The boy smiles at him, his bright white teeth shining. He was even more beautiful in person, with his perfect eyebrows and soft looking lips, it was plain to see to Aidan why everyone loved him so much. Noah was completely perfect. 

“Hi! You’re Aidan right? You were in that Umbrella thing?” Noah says.

Aidan nods quickly and smiles back at him, realising he’d been staring at the other boy for too long. 

“Hi. Yes, I’m Aidan.” Aidan says, offering Noah his hand to shake.

Noah chuckles lightly at that and takes his hand and firmly shakes it.

“I loved you as Five. You’re amazing.” Noah says, his eyes wide and talking quickly like a real fanboy. 

“Thank you! I feel like I should be the one complimenting you though, you’re incredible, dude.” Aidan says. 

Noah looks towards the stage and Aidan’s eyes travel along the boy‘s sharp jawline and up to his eyes, watching his long eyelashes slowly flutter shut and open again. 

“When are they going to get this thing moving?” Noah whines. 

He looks back to Aidan and blushes when he finds the boy’s beautiful emerald eyes watching him. 

“No idea. They take forever. I hate these things.” Aidan replies, blushing too at being caught out.

Noah smirks and shakes his head.

“I love them. I get to meet so many great people. How else would I get to see Aidan fucking Gallagher’s pretty little smile up close and personal?” Noah says, biting his pink bottom lip and then flashing Aidan a cheeky smile.

Aidan looks confused and taken aback for a second. Noah Schnapp can’t be flirting with him, can he? No, he can’t be. He’s just joking around like every straight does with their guy friends. 

“You can pay for a meet and greet like everybody else.” Aidan tells him. 

Noah laughs sweetly making Aidan smile as the music on the stage starts playing and the presenter walks out. 

The boys watch for the next hour and a half different directors, producers and casts go up on stage and talk about their upcoming projects. Aidan and Noah listened intently, every now and then whispering a lighthearted comment to one another and hyping each other up when the photos of Stranger Things and The Umbrella Academy were shown. 

Before long it was over and Aidan felt like no time had passed at all and he’d actually enjoyed himself for once. He turned to Noah and bumped his fist on the other boy's shoulder.

“Well, I gotta congratulate you, Noah, you actually made one of these things enjoyable.” He says.

Noah pats Aidan gently on the arm. 

“I had a good time too!” Noah thinks for a moment, looking at Aidan in deep thought before he says “Are you doing anything now? I have a hotel room all to myself and I’d love someone to keep me company.” 

Noah Schnapp was asking him back to his hotel room? Alone? Why did the thought of that excite Aidan so much? Aidan never bothered making friends with any other celebrities his age that weren’t castmates, he never seemed to relate to them. Now Noah was inviting him to hang out. He found himself nodding slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

“Sure, that sounds great.” He says.

“Great!” Noah says excitedly, his voice cracking cutely.

Without a second’s pause Noah snatches up Aidan’s hand in his and pulls Aidan swiftly through the crowds of celebrities leaving the venue. Aidan feels his cheeks heat up a little bit from the hand to hand contact and his eyes dart around the crowd at the celebrities faces to see if any of them are looking. 

“We’ll just get our gift bags then go straight to the hotel!” Noah sings at the top of his voice.

Aidan overplays rolling his eyes at the ceiling as the boy pulls him along.

“Of course you like that shit.” He teases. 

Netflix always gave them gift bags at the end of these events, filled with hats, t-shirts and phone cases with branding from their shows on them. It was mostly really tacky stuff and Aidan nearly always ‘accidentally’ forgot his.

“Are you kidding? The free shit is half the reason I come to these events!” Noah says loudly, his voice cracking again and making Aidan chuckle. 

The two boys stop at the gift bag counter by the door and Noah greets the attendant.

“Noah Schnapp and Aidan Gallagher, please.” He says quickly before Aidan can get a word in.

“I don’t want mine.” Aidan mutters.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot. 

Aidan scoffs at the boy as he shoves a gift bag into his hands and tugs him towards the exit. 

*

Noah shoves the door to his hotel room and staggers inside, he spreads his arms out to the room, presenting it to the older boy. 

“You need to slow down more or you’re going to break something with those two left feet of yours.” Aidan laughs.

Aidan walks first into the main room. On the opposite wall are wall to ceiling windows covered with lavish curtains and double doors leading to a modest balcony. The main room was mainly taken up by a large double bed, the perfectly pressed sheets already being creased and disheveled by Noah earlier in the day, facing a wall covered with mirrors and a flatscreen TV nailed to the wall. What was it with hotel rooms putting mirrors in such weird places? Underneath the tv was a black painted wooden desk with a small suitcase on top of it, Noah’s clothes spilling out all over the place.

“I’m going to shower if that’s okay. Do you wanna pick something to watch on my laptop? The passwords five 5s.” Noah says, turning off the hallway into the bathroom.

“Creative password.” Aidan chuckles. 

“Shut up!” Noah shoots back. 

Aidan finds Noah’s MacBook on the bedside table and sits on the bed. He opens it up and smiles when he sees Noah’s lockscreen of him and his cast mates at their last Stranger Things premiere. Noah’s looks adorable as crouches at the front, a wide smile on his face. Aidan’s gaze lingers on him for a while before he clicks the text box and types in the password.

What he sees next makes his jaw drop. The safari tab Noah left open shows Twitter dms between himself and Johnny Orlando, a name Aidan vaguely remembers. Noah’s first message reads ‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow! It’s been far too long!’ and Johnny’s reply was ‘Me too, baby. I can't wait to pound your fat ass.’ Aidan looks around the hotel room, unsure he believes what he’s reading. He listens in for Noah and can only hear the shower running and the boy mumbling something over it that sounded like singing. _This Johnny guy fucks Noah?_ He supposed there were a few cues that clued to Noah being gay but he’d never thought it’d actually be true, a lot of guys in their industry acted in ways that could be considered gay. 

He read on to see Noah reply ‘I miss your big cock daddy.’ and Johnny’s ‘It misses you’ reply attached to a picture of the biggest cock Aidan had ever seen. Tanned, incredibly thick, well groomed, about 6 inches long and hard as a rock, the picture strangely stirred something up in Aidan’s lower region.

Initially he cringed, but then he thought that that cock was going to be fucking Noah’s ass and from the sounds of it already had and that made even more blood rush to his cock. He looks at himself in the mirror and his eyes widen. Why was he reacting like that? He’d never been turned on by two guys before. 

The shower turns off and Aidan hastily types in the web address for YouTube as he hears the door to the bathroom door open and bare feet tapping on the wood flooring coming towards the room. He pulls the laptop into his lap, hoping it covers his bulge area. 

Noah comes into the room wearing nothing but tight white boxers, his wet hair dripping over his forehead and down onto his defined shoulders. He smiles like normal at Aidan. 

“Did you find anything?” He asks.

“I was just thinking we would watch some YouTube.” Aidan responds.

“Sure, that’s all I ever really watch lately anyways.” He turns away from Aidan and starts rooting for a hair dryer in his suitcase. “I’ve actually seen a couple of your videos before. They’re cute.” 

But Aidan doesn’t hear him, he’s too distracted looking at Noah’s beautiful ass. The two enormous mounds of flesh are hugged perfectly by the thin materiel, showing off his perfect cleft. He could see why Johnny’s cock was so excited to pound his ‘fat ass’. It was the kind of ass he’d probably jerk off to himself... if it were on a girl, of course.

Below his shockingly big ass were Noah’s muscular tanned thighs and travelling up was his smooth back with a few small birthmarks dotted around. Through the mirror he could see Noah’s flat stomach and lightly defined abs, Aidan’s heart fluttered at the sight of them which he told himself was jealousy. Noah’s body was to die for and Aidan could see why any boy like Johnny would want to fuck him. 

Noah smiles watching Aidan check out his body as he drys his hair, his beautiful eyes taking in every inch at a painfully slow pace.

“I was blessed with thickness right?” Noah shouts over the dryer, he playfully slaps his left asscheek, making the other boy blush and look away.

Once finished with drying his hair and putting it back in his usual style Noah puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and joins Aidan on the bed. He choses a video and the two of them sit side by side against the headboard with the laptop between them. They sit in silence, occasionally laughing and stealing glances at each other when they think the other isn’t looking. If Aidan was honest, he wasn’t completely interested in whatever they were watching, he just liked to hear Noah laugh and was happy to be there with him. 

Time flew by and it was soon really dark. Noah had angled his body towards Aidan’s slightly and rested his face on his arm. 

“It’s getting late.” Noah yawns. 

Yeah, it is.” Aidan says, checking his phone and seeing it read 10:34pm. 

Noah lays down properly on his side and readjusts his pillow to support his head.

“You could just sleep here?” He suggests, looking up at Aidan. 

“Sleep where? There’s only one bed.” Aidan scoffs. _He couldn’t be serious._

“Sleep with me, you dummy! I promise I won’t touch you… nonconsensually.” Noah says, smirking slyly. 

Aidan considered it for a moment. His hotel was quite a few blocks away and it was late at night, his Mom would worry about him walking alone in the dark. It’d be the responsible thing to stay.

“I don’t have anything to wear. And I can’t sleep in this.” He says, gesturing to his shirt and pants.

“I’ll give you something to wear!” Noah says. 

He jumps up from the bed and skips over to the desk where their gift bags have sat untouched since they got back to the room. He takes a black t-shirt out of his bag, looks at it then throws it over to Aidan.

“Wear that.” he says.

Aidan unfolds it and sees the picture of Noah dressed as Will Byers in his Wizard costume printed on the front with the caption ‘Can we play DnD now?’. 

“You’re joking.” Aidan groans. 

“I never joke.” Noah roots around in Aidan’s bag and takes out another black t-shirt and flicks it open. It’s printed with a picture of Aidan as Number Five mid run with a large 5 next to him. “Perfect. I’ll wear this.” 

Before Aidan can object Noah whips his shirt and sweatpants off, pulls the Number Five t-shirt over himself and runs back to the bed and jumps on it, landing right beside Aidan. 

“Fine.” Aidan sighs. 

Aidan stands up and turns away from Noah as he starts to unbutton his shirt, not that was hid anything because of the stupid mirror. He takes his time unbuttoning it then slides it off, revealing his thin arms and skinny chest. Feeling Noah’s warm eyes on him he quickly pulls the t-shirt over his head. He shimmies his pants off before jumping into bed. 

Aidan carefully rolls under the covers, faces away from Noah and turns the lamp on his bedside table off. There’s a pause. Aidan can hear Noah’s slow breathing. With a click the room is plunged into darkness. 

“Thanks for staying, Aidan.” Noah says softly through the black room. “I don’t think you’re as bad as people say you are online.”

Aidan smiles.. “Thank you. Hardly anyone ever says that to me.” He says.

“It’s shit living with all the fans watching your every move.” Noah mumbles. 

“Yeah, it is.” Aidan agrees.

Aidan hears him rolling over onto his side to face him, the other boy is so close he can feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. 

“Have you had any girlfriends, Aidan?” Noah asks.

Aidan’s eyes widen. _Why’s he asking?_

“Yeah a couple but I don’t have one right now. Why?” 

“I’ve never had one.” Noah pauses and thinks for a moment, leaving Aidan hanging on for the next thing he’d say. “Did you have sex with any of them?”

Aidan’s heart skipped a beat, his mind skipping back to Johnny’s cock and Noah’s ass. He gulps. He wonders how on earth he ended up here, in bed with Noah Schnapp, in his underwear and a t-shirt with his face on it, been asked about sex by this apparently gay boy. 

“I fingered one of them and she sucked my cock.” Aidan told him after a moment's consideration. 

“I’ve been fucked.” Noah says plainly. 

Aidan turns over to face the other boy and squints at him, trying to see him through the darkness with no results. As much as this situation was weird, he was very curious about Noah and this mysterious ‘Johnny’. 

“Really? By who?” he asks. 

“Pft, a lot of people. Finn was my first, on the set of season 1 of Stranger Things.” he replies. 

“What? I didn’t think Finn Wolfhard would be-”

“And you thought I would be?” 

Aidan frowns in the darkness. He didn’t wanna offend his new friend. 

“No, no. That’s not what I meant at all.” he says quickly. 

Noah laughs. “Dude, it’s fine. Everyone has their suspicions about me. Especially now after that pic of me in my underwear leaked. I swear to god you trade nudes with a boy from school one time and suddenly the whole world has seen your ass.” 

The two of them start to chuckle. 

“That’s rough.” Aidan says. “People have tried to spread fake nudes of me before and it was pathetic. My dick is way bigger than that.”

“Sure it is.” Noah laughs. 

They stay quiet for a while and Aidan thinks over what Noah has said. He was so candid about it all which was admirable to an extent. It gave Aidan the urge to ask more questions.

“Who are the other guys you’ve had sex with?” he settles on asking first.

“Well there’s a couple of Finn’s friends from that IT movie he did.” Noah replies, chucking fondly as he remembers the day. “And after that picture leaked basically everyone knew I’m gay so the boys came flooding in. Timothée Chalamet, Charlie Heaton, Johnny Orlando.”

“Ah.” Aidan says in return. It was a lot to take in. Noah Schnapp has been getting his big beautiful ass fucked by a plethora of young boy celebrities for years, all in secret. Thinking about it made Aidan feel hot all over. 

“It’s okay, Aidan. You can fuck me.” Noah slowly said, taking time with each word. 

“Wh- What? I’m not…” Aidan stumbles out in shock. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Noah tells him. “I’m good at keeping secrets, you can trust me.”

Aidan jumps when he feels Noah’s warm smooth hand reach out to him through the pitch black darkness. His fingers curled gently around Aidan’s own. 

“I can just kiss you at first, if it feels wrong you just tell me to stop.” Noah says softly, squeezing the boys hand as his other hand finds his cheek and caresses it. 

“Okay.” Aidan says. He doesn’t know what makes him agree but he does. 

He feels Noah’s soft lips connect with his, it’s sloppy since Noah can’t see what he’s doing and he bumps Aidan’s nose hard and mainly makes contact with his upper mouth. But Aidan still tastes the sweet spearmint gum Noah had been chewing earlier and feels an electric feeling glide through him. After a few seconds of messy mouth movements Noah pulls away. 

“Not my best work but how was that for you?” Noah says breathlessly. 

“It was… interesting.” Aidan says. 

Aidan savours the warmth of Noah’s chuckle just inches away from his mouth. 

“I’m going to turn on the lamp okay?” Noah asks, his thumb lightly stroking Aidan’s cheek. 

Aidan nods and then realises Noah can’t actually see him. 

“Yes.” he says. 

A lot was going through his mind right now. He’d just kissed a boy for the first time and he liked it?

Suddenly Noah is straddling over Aidan’s chest, his bare legs digging in each side of him. 

With a click the two boys are illuminated in an orange glow and brought face to face again. Noah smirks down at the bashful boy below him. Aidan looks over the Schnapp boy, from his beautiful face to his perfectly shaped, wet lips, down to his thick thighs laying on either side of Aidan’s chest and the small clothed bulge peeking out from underneath his Number Five t-shirt.

“You’re so hot, Aidan.” Noah says, his voice husky and filled with lust. He carefully pushes a loose strand of Aidan’s hair out of his face with his finger. 

Noah leans down and kisses him once more, getting a better angle this time and working the boy’s lips perfectly. Noah’s hands reach up to Aidan’s shoulder.

Noah parts their lips and rests his forehead against Aidan’s 

“Sit up.” Noah orders. The boy pushes himself up on his knees and pulls the sheets back from underneath him, allowing Aidan to shuffle up into a sitting position.

This meant when Noah sat back down again he landed right in Aidan’s lap and moaned softly feeling Aidan’s clothed half hard erection rubbing against his ass. 

Aidan moaned too, not realising he’d been getting hard amongst all the excitement. The feeling of Noah’s soft ass against his member sent shock waves through his body, harding it to its full length in an instant. 

Noah kisses him again, this time meeting a steady push back from Aidan’s lips, the two boys breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Smirking against the boy's lips, Noah slowly grinds his ass down onto Aidan’s cock, making the older teen groan. 

Aidan’s hands reach for Noah’s knees and travel up his legs, stopping to squeezing his thighs for a moment before landing on Noah’s hips and pulling him down to further meet his cock. 

Noah takes this as a cue to step even further and nudges at Aidan’s lips with his tongue. The other boy accepts the tongue inside his mouth and feels it drag against his own tongue. All Aidan could taste was that spearmint gum flavour of Noah’s mouth and all he could smell was the sweet cotton candy flavoured shampoo the boy had used earlier in the shower, all he could feel was Noah’s soft lips making love to him, his hands clasped around his back, soothing him gently and his ass grinding teasingly down on his dick. He was completely consumed by Noah and was loving every second of it. 

When Noah parts their lips again Aidan leans forward, chasing him for another kiss. 

“Ah. No.” Noah chuckles, stopping his grinding motions.

Aidan looks at him and gasps, confused. _Did I do something wrong?_

Noah grabs the bottom of his t-shirt and starts to lift it up, Aidan, getting the idea, lifts his arms up and allows Noah to take his t-shirt all the way off and throw it across the room. 

Looking down at Aidan’s chest, Noah smiles lustfully and feels along his very lightly toned abs with his hands. 

“You don’t think I’m too skinny?” Aidan asks.

Noah confidently shakes his head. 

“Not at all. You’re so hot, so hot that I wanna taste every inch of you.” Noah smiles, grinding down once on Aidan’s cock. 

“You are too.” Aidan says, putting his hands on Noah’s hips once more and squeezing them.

Noah leans down again and Aidan goes to meet his lips but Noah shoves him back against the headboard with force, making the boy wince a little. 

“Nope.” Noah chuckles. “I said” He pecks Aidan on the lips. “I wanna” He pecks Aidan’s cheek. “Taste” He moves to Aidan’s neck and kisses him there. “Every” He kisses again. “Part of you.” He kisses his neck again, this time staying put and sucking on his skin. 

“N-Noah!” Aidan moans, putting his hand in the boys hair encouragingly. 

Noah sucks harder and just grazes Aidan’s neck with his teeth making the boy yelp. 

“Don’t leave marks.” He mutters.

“Don’t worry, babe. I know how to cover them up.” Noah says, letting Aidan go with a pop.

He rubs his thumb over the small red mark he’s made then kisses further down Aidan’s body until he finds a nipple and gives it a lick, making Aidan shiver. 

Noah’s hand travels down Aidan’s body and squeezes Aidan’s bulge, making the boy groan loudly and thrust into his hand. 

“You like that? Like me touching your cock?” Noah asks, sucking on his nipple. 

“Y-yes.” Aidan whinces. 

Noah pushes at his legs. 

“Come on, baby. Spread your legs for me.” Noah orders.

Aidan raises his legs and spreads them on command allowing Noah to settle down between them. Noah plants a kiss on Aidan’s knee then along his thin thighs and back again. He jerks off his cock through his underwear, making precum leak through the fabric. 

“Noah… just-“ Aidan whines, he’d never been this hard in his life watching Noah sit between his legs.

“What?” Noah asks, teasingly kissing his stomach. 

“Noah.” He whines again.

“What? You want me to suck your cock, Aidan?” Noah says, this time kissing his inner thigh, right next to his underpants leg. 

“Yeah…” 

“Then say it.” Noah demands, jerking his cock again.

“Please, Noah, suck my cock!” Aidan yells. 

Noah smirks and sticks his fingers in his waistband and pulls it down springing free Aidan’s five and a half inch cock. Noah licks his lips, it was by no means the smallest cock he’d ever had but it wasn’t the biggest or the thickest either. It’d do nicely. 

Noah wraps his fingers around his shaft and rubs his thumb around his pink cockhead, smearing the precum gathered there. Aidan puts his hand in Noah’s hair and pushes him towards his cock, craving to see those lips wrapped around him. 

Smirking, Noah sticks his tongue out and takes his first taste of Aidan’s cock, making the boy gasp and roll his head backwards. Holding the cock at the base Noah lazily slaps the cock against his outstretched tongue before he licks a stripe along the underside of the shaft from bottom to top, finally taking the cockhead fully into his mouth and sucking on it.

“Oh- Noah! That’s feels so fucking good!” Aidan moans, not taking his eyes off the other boy. 

Noah smiles around the cock and winks at him, making a shiver run down the boy's spine from that hot sight. With a pop, Noah lets Aidan’s cock fall from his mouth onto his stomach.

“Better than your ex-girlfriend?” Noah asks, rubbing his balls. 

Aidan laughs. “I don’t know. Take the whole thing and we’ll find out.” He smirks. 

Noah cocks his eyebrow at him. Accepting that challenge, without another word he takes the cock base in his hand again and this time puts the head straight in his mouth and keeps going, taking the whole thing in one swift motion. He stays there deepthroating it for a few seconds before going back up to the head then taking in the whole thing again all whilst running his tongue along the underside of the cock. 

“You’re amazing.” Aidan whispers breathlessly. He tugs on Noah’s hair, making the boy moan, sending vibrations around his cock and waves of pleasure across his body, Aidan lets out a desperate groan. 

Noah comes off the cock panting. 

“Aidan, stand up. I want you to fuck my face.” He says huskily, hurriedly getting up from the bed and down on his knees. 

Aidan stands in front of him, immediately putting his hand back in Noah’s hair. He loved how silky it felt and the power having that hold on him gave him over the younger boy. 

“You’re so good at that.” Aidan praises.

Noah hums at the praise and jerks Aidan’s cock as he darts his tongue out and runs it under his ballsack and through his groomed pubic hair. 

Aidan’s blissfully down at the perfect view below him, Noah Schnapp on his knees worshiping his cock and balls in nothing but a Number Five t-shirt and underwear. He never thought he’d enjoy that image so much. 

“Stop playing with it and get back to sucking my cock.” Aidan says. 

Noah laughs. “Yes Sir.” 

_Sir._ Aidan liked that. He made a mental note of it. 

Noah wraps his lips around Aidan’s cockhead once again and let’s him take it from there, guiding Noah down his cock by his hair up and down his cock, gradually picking up the pace until his balls start slapping against Noah’s chin. 

Noah moans around the cock and grabs onto Aidan’s tight ass for support, making the older boy grunt and thrust his cock down Noah’s throat, burrowing his nose into his pubes and holding him there. Noah squeezes his ass again and he lets go of his hold and Noah backs away from the cock gasping for air.

“Fuck, did you like that?” Noah giggles, now feeling Aidan’s ass with both hands. It was small, didn’t have as much meat to it as his own butt did but had a cute little bubble shape and felt incredibly smooth. 

It’d surprised Aidan to suddenly feel a hand on his ass and it flicked a switch inside his brain, sparking a new level of need and want. it felt very different and he was very curious about that feeling. 

“I can fuck you instead if you want.” Noah says, he’d been thinking he’d like to fuck someone for a while. Slowly he snakes a hand between Aidan’s legs and rubs his index finger between Aidan’s cheeks. “I’ve never fucked anyone before but I can try.” 

“No!” Aidan shouts, shaking his head and pulling Noah up to his feet, keeping his hand in Noah’s hair and pulling hard. 

“The only one getting fucked here is you.” Aidan spat in his face. He wasn’t going to submit to Noah, not now. 

Noah grinned. 

“Why don’t you put me in my place then?” Noah says slowly, his voice soaked in lust and want.

Without a moment's wait Noah is thrown down on the bed by Aidan and a hard smack lands on his clothed ass. 

“You’re going to regret saying that.” Aidan growls


	2. aidan gallagher x noah schnapp [2]

Aidan grins at the hot ass displayed to him, squeezing one soft cheek in his hand. 

“Look at that beautiful ass.” He whispers, still amazed at how big it really was. 

“All for you.” Noah smirks, looking back at the older boy. 

“That’s right, you’re all mine.” Aidan says, looking at Noah like he was his own personal toy. He spanks the boy again, making him yelp out in pleasure. 

“Yes, Aidan, it’s all yours. Please take my underwear off.” he says breathlessly. 

Aidan smirks cockily. If Noah wanted to be put in his place he was going to get very familiar with a very different, more mischievous side to Aidan. 

“Why? What do you want from me, huh?” Aidan says, running his finger lightly along the waistband of the boy's underwear. 

Noah whines, knowing the game Aidan was trying to play.

“Please.” He whispers.

“Come on, baby. Speak. Tell me what you want.” Aidan says, moving his finger to straight down the cleft of his ass, taking extra care to gently nudge the boy’s hole through the fabric making him moan. 

“Eat my ass, finger it, fuck me. Please do something!” Noah pleads. 

Aidan tuts like you would when a toddler did something naughty. 

“You are such a dirty boy.” He says tauntingly, not a second later violently tugging Noah’s underwear down to his feet. 

Aidan gasps at the sight before him and sits back on his knees. Released from the confines of the underwear material restricting it Noah’s ass looks even juicier, like two larger soft fleshy pillows. 

“Like what you see?” Noah asks, giggling and swaying his ass side to side. 

Aidan spreads Noah’s cheeks apart with his thumbs revealing the boy’s hairless puckered tanned hole. 

“Do you shave?” Aidan asks.

Noah nods “It’s how the boys like it. Do you like it?” 

“It’s so perfect.” Aidan says lustfully. 

“Touch it.” Noah says, closing his eyes shut and facing towards the wall in front of him. 

Aidan looks up at the boy, the t-shirt covering his upper half, his short silky light brown hair. He missed Noah’s handsome face. 

Standing up Aidan grabbed Noah by the shoulders and pulled him up into a standing position as well. He was just a couple inches taller than the other boy. 

Grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt Aidan glides it off Noah’s body then places his hands on the boy’s hips. He softly kisses the boys cheek down to his neck and repeatedly plants small kisses on the same spot. Noah moans quietly and puts his hands on top of Aidan’s and squeezes them.

Aidan gracefully spins the other boy around to face him and tangles their fingers together at their waists. Noah’s wide eyes look up at him, confused at the sudden change of mood. Aidan sweetly kisses him, taking care to be gentle and tender with the boy. After he breaks the kiss Noah looks at him, mouth agape. Aidan smiles cockily and pushes him backwards onto the bed.

Joining him on the bed, Aidan kneels between Noah’s legs, seeing the younger boy’s cock for the first time. It was five inches long, thin, completely hard and leaking precum and once again the public hair around it was all shaved off. 

Aidan wraps his fingers around the shaft, feeling the warmth and texture of the member and with the other hand he plays with Noah’s medium sized balls. 

“Aidy, my hole.” Noah whines. 

Aidan chuckles lightly. He guesses he’ll play with his cock another day.  _ Another day? Did he want this to happen again?  _

He pushes that thought to the back of his mind, he had to get through the first time before he started thinking about a second time. Taking ahold of Noah’s thighs he spreads them apart and puts his middle finger to his mouth and sucks on it all whilst Noah watches him eagerly. 

Once it’s wet enough Aidan rubs the finger in circles on his hole, quickly popping it past the tight ring. 

“So loose.” Aidan chuckles.

Noah relaxes his head back on the bed, his face completely full of bliss. 

“I told you, I’m a slut.” He chuckles. 

Pushing his finger further in Aidan felt the warmth of the hole tighten the further he got in. With a wiggle of the finger, Noah moans loudly. Snapping his head up to look at Aidan, his cock throbbing on its own. 

Aidan grins at Noah, at his clenched jaw and scrunched up eyes. He gets up on his knees to tower above Noah, seeing his face better. He starts moving his finger in and out of Noah’s hole and caresses the boy’s chest and abs with his other hand. 

Drawing his finger out to just the tip, he added his index in alongside it, making Noah breath out a moan. 

Aidan stretched the hole open and quickly pinched one of Noah’s nipples with his fingernails making the boy gasp out in pain. Yet still Noah’s cock throbbed on its own and pumped out precum. 

After a few minutes of Aidan’s best effort at fingering and stretching the tight hole, the two of them not breaking the gaze into each other's eyes, Aidan pulled his fingers out to a whine from Noah. 

“Do you have any lube?” Aidan asks. 

“Of course, I do.” Noah says. “Outside pocket of my suitcase.” 

Aidan walks over to the suitcase and fiddles around inside it before taking out a thin bottle of lube and walks back to the bed, going right in between Noah’s legs again. 

“Do you always pack this?” He asks, smirking at the horny boy. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I get lucky, sometimes I need to take myself back to my room and give myself my own pleasure.” Noah smiles, winking up at Aidan. 

Noah lifts his own legs up for Aidan allowing the older teen to spread a good amount of the cold liquid on his hole. He rests his head back on the bed, closing his eyes, savouring the feeling of lubricant being rubbed on him. 

Aidan squirts more into his hand and strokes it along his own cock, still rock hard from Noah’s expert blowjob earlier and just being in Noah’s naked presence in general. 

Holding himself by the base of his member, he nudges his cock against Noah’s hole. Aidan looks down at it, his cock placed at the opening of another human being for the first time, another boy. This was the moment. If he continued on now there’d be no going back.

“Please.” Noah begs quietly. 

Aidan looks up at him, finding the boy watching him patiently. Placing one hand on Noah’s thigh he slowly pushes forward, popping his cockhead past the tight ring of muscle. 

Noah slams his hand down on the hand on his thigh, squeezing it in a tight grip. 

“Keep going. I can take it.” Noah pants. 

Aidan nods, the tightness enveloping his sensitive cock head leaving him speechless. He slowly pushes himself the rest of the way in until his hips are flushed against Noah’s ass.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Aidan hisses, his mouth slightly agape. The boy's hair had fallen in his face, the dark brown strands guarding his green eyes. 

“Feels so good.” Noah gasps. He reaches a hand out to push back Aidan’s hair. “You can move, baby.” 

Holding his breath, Aidan took a hold of Noah’s hips and pulled his cock out halfway then thrusts it right back in and repeats this motion a few times, making Noah gasp each time. The boy’s hole had an obscene grip around his cock, squeezing pleasure along the member and up Aidan’s spin. 

Aidan hooks the boy’s legs over his shoulder and feels along them, they’re mostly smooth just like the rest of him. He scans along the twinky Noah Schnapp’s body, starting at his own cock buried in his tight hole then his quivering cock sat against his tight abs, beautiful birthmarks dotted perfectly around his chest. Up to his hot face, cheeks rosy red and sharp jaw strained, looking like he was sculpted by the gods, through squinted eyes he looks right back at him. Then his strong arms, reaching out for a fist full of the sheets at the side of him, revealing the glimmer of a patch of brown hair under his armpits.

Grabbing the boy by his thighs Aidan finally pulls all the way out until it’s just his tip inside Noah, then slams back in a quick motion, sending the slap against Noah’s juicy ass resonating around the room and making the boy groan. He does it again and again, making the younger boy under him unravel with moans and whimpers of lust until he picks up a quick aggressive pace.

“Aidan, Aidan, Aidan, fuck me!” Noah whines. 

Aidan groans himself and wraps his hand around Noah’s cock, feeling the hot member throb under his touch. Slowing down slightly, he strokes it in time with his thrusts. Noah punctuates each stroke and thrust with a high pitched whining yes. 

After a minute or so of that he travels his hand upwards, feeling the boy’s warm abs and lets out a quiet moan. 

“You’re so hot. All for me.” He says huskily.

The corners of Noah’s mouth twitches upward into a smile at that.

“All yours. I’m your little slut, Aidan, your toy.” Noah says, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips now. He was trying to figure out what made the other boy tick. 

Aidan groans the loudest yet at that and pushes Noah’s chest down with the palm of his hand as he picks up the pace of his thrusts once again. 

“My little slutty boy.” Aidan moans. He quickly leans down, pushing Noah’s knees against his chest and kisses the boy’s neck. 

“Beg for me.” Aidan whispers right in Noah’s ear. 

“Yes, sir.” Noah chuckles. 

Smirking back, Aidan pulls almost all the way out then sensually rolls his hips back in before he stands back up, making the boy’s thighs shake involuntary.

“Please, sir, I’ve been a good boy. Fuck me harder.” Noah whines, arching his back off the bed and trying to move his ass onto Aidan’s cock more. 

Aidan digs his hands into Noah’s hips and slams into the boy with all the strength he can, making him scream in pleasure.

“Yes, that’s it! Just angle in upwards a bit more and hit my sweet spot.” Noah moans.

“Please?” Aidan chuckles, biting his lip.

“Yes, please!” Noah groans, rolling eyes. 

Aidan should punish him for that but he’s enjoying the feeling of fucking the younger teen’s tight hole far too much.

He pulls out all the way, making Noah whine at the loss. Then slams back in at a different angle. He repeats this a couple of times, missing Noah’s prostate each time until he finds the small bundle of nerves and sends tremors all over the boy’s body. 

“Aidan, get on your back. I need to ride you right now!” Noah pants, pushing at Aidan’s chest. 

Aidan pulls out and lays back against the headboard once more, Noah sitting himself across his chest. Noah rubs his thumb along Aidan’s cheek, connecting the two birth spots there with his fingernail. 

“Is this good for you?” Noah asks. 

Aidan laughs. “Yeah, it’s fucking amazing.” He says. 

“It’s about to get even better.” Noah says, kissing him on the lips. 

Standing up over Aidan, he reaches behind himself to grab Aidan’s cock and rub it along the cleft of his ass, making the older teen’s breath hitch. He nudges the cockhead against his own hole and lets it pop inside and then balances himself with both his hands on Aidan’s chest. 

Aidan’s hands instantly grab at his hips, guiding him to slowly slide down all the way to the hilt. He watches as Noah’s eyes roll back in his head. 

Noah grabs at Aidan’s shoulder. “Come up here.” He whispers. 

Aidan sits up, wrapping his arms fully around Noah’s back and jumping on the other boy's mouth, forcing his tongue in immediately. The other boy’s mouth tastes different now, less like Noah and more like Aidan’s own cock. 

Noah clasps his hands around the back of Aidan’s neck, moaning into the kiss then starts to raise himself up and down Aidan’s cock.

Tightening his grip around Noah, Aidan then thrusts hard up into him, meeting his movements. They work on a rhythm back and forth, both of them panting and whimpering into each other’s mouths. 

Noah’s hands slip into the hair at the back of Aidan’s head as he kisses down his neck and goes to work sucking on it for the second time that night. 

Aidan’s hands go down Noah’s body again, this time taking each of the boy’s ass cheeks into his hands and squeezing and pushing the mounds of flesh around his own cock. 

Noah jolts at the new contact and rests his forehead against Aidan’s, their lips and eyes inches from each other.

“Spank me… please.” Noah pants. 

At that Aidan feels his cock throb inside Noah’s hole and slowly he raises his right hand and slaps it right down on his cheek, the smack down resonating through the hotel room. Noah moans as amazingly his hole tightens even more around Aidan’s cock and hugs it into his body further. 

Of course, Noah was kinky. 

“You’re such a dirty boy.” Aidan says, unable to take his eyes off the boy’s face. He spanks him again, this time hard and Noah moans again and throws his head back, his hole tightening even more. 

Aidan spanks Noah three more times, each time becoming more undone than the last. 

“Aidan, stop. I’m close.” Noah murmurs. 

He leans backwards, balancing himself on one hand rested on Aidan’s thigh and using the other to jerk himself off as he bounces himself faster than before on Aidan’s cock, hitting his own prostate every time making his thighs shake. He’s watching Aidan closely as he strokes himself and Aidan takes in the way he pleasures his own cock. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Aidan whispers, looking up into Noah’s eyes, his blissful face. 

That’s all it takes for Noah. He lets out one last whimper of Aidan’s name and sprays his cum up Aidan’s chest and clamps down on his cock, making the older teen moan at the hot fluid splashing down on him and the new extreme of tightness around his member. 

All movement stops when Noah collapses on top of Aidan, burying his face in his neck and smothering his stick load between them. Aidan simply wraps his arms around the boy’s body, soothing him as he comes down from his orgasm high. 

“Do you wanna cum on my face?” Noah asks. 

Aidan nods aggressively. “Fuck yeah, I do.” 

Jumping up with a plop as Aidan’s cock leaves his hole, Noah gets on his knees beside the bed and Aidan moves to sit in front of him, parting his legs to allow Noah to kneel between them. 

Aidan takes his own cock in hand and starts to stroke the shaft. Noah wraps his lips around the head, sucking, licking and flicking it with his tongue. 

Then Noah’s fingers start to rub Aidan’s balls and inch further and further back, closer to his hole before-

“I’m close!” Aidan pants. 

Noah spreads his tongue out and rubs it against the underside of the older boy’s sensitive tip. Looking into Noah’s large eyes, Aidan groans on release, spraying along Noah’s nose, forehead and dripping down onto his cheeks. Aidan sighs in relief. That was the best orgasm he’d ever had. 

Noah collapses back to sit on the floor and looks at his cum covered face in the mirror opposite and smiles proudly at himself. With his finger he scoops every bit of Aidan’s cum into his mouth and swallows it, grabbing his underwear from the floor beside him to wipe off the rest. 

Aidan watches him do all this then throws himself back onto the bed, nuzzling his head into the pillow. 

Noah chuckles and jumps down to lay beside him, leaning into his chest. 

“That was great.” Noah says. 

“Yeah, it was.” Aidan says back. 

Not only was it the best orgasm Aidan had ever felt but he’d also never felt so tired. He vaguely feels Noah pull the sheets over them both as his eyes close and the two boys go to sleep together.

*

When Aidan awakes the next morning he can feel the heat of the LA sun blaring down on him and soft air brushing against his face. His eyes flutter open and he cringes at the light coming in through the windows. Turning over, he finds the spot where Noah had been sleeping empty. Looking around the room, he finds himself shocked last night had even happened.

Aidan had never considered himself gay, or bi, or whatever. He’d never thought before that he might like boys. But last night felt so natural and so damn good. Once he had got past his initial nervousness and really gotten going he hadn't known how to control himself and he certainly didn’t want it to stop. And now, he had this urge inside of him that made him want to do it again, in fact this morning he’d woken up semi hard. 

Aidan squeezes himself as he looks around for Noah and spots him out on the balcony in a white hotel robe, faced away from. Stretching his limbs, Aidan gets up from the bed still naked from the night before and goes over to find his boxer briefs which he slips on. Noah has left another hotel robe identical to his over the desk chair for him which he puts on too. 

Out on the balcony he flinches at the daylight once again. Noah is busy setting down plates of breakfast food and jugs of juice on a table from a room service cart beside him. 

“Hi.” Aidan says.

Noah drops what he’s doing and twirls around grinning. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Noah sings, skipping over and pecking Aidan quickly on the lips, making the older boy blush.

He takes Aidan’s hand and walks him over to the small two person table, over stacked with food. 

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got everything.” Noah says. 

Aidan looks at the piles of hot bacon and sausage.

“I’m-“ He starts.

“Vegan.” Noah finishes. “Yeah, I know. I remembered. The meat stuff is for me, everything else is for you, from the vegan menu.” 

The two boys sit opposite each other. Aidan tucks into some waffles first. 

“So how was your sleep, honey?” Noah asks, pouring syrup over the large pile of bacon on his plate. 

Aidan laughs at his tone, overly sweet like a housewife in a bad romance movie. 

“Good, I slept like a baby.” He replies.

“Me too. So do you have any plans today?” Noah asks. 

Aidan shakes his head. “I live just outside the city so I’ll probably just go home.” He says, thinking why Noah was asking. Did he want to hang out more? Do more stuff together?

Noah nods. “My flight home is on Monday.” He tells Aidan. 

“Ah.” Aidan responds. He looks out across the city’s skyline, remembering the texts he’d seen between Noah and Johnny last night, that Noah still doesn’t know he saw. 

Noah was seeing Johnny today. He was going to get fucked by Johnny today. Aidan felt a pang of something in his heart, it was selfish hatred for Johnny. 

“Last night was great. Like really good. I’ve had such messy first times with boys but you were great.” Noah tells him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Noah watching him. 

“How was your first time?” Aidan asks.

“It was a mess.” Noah laughs. “Finn and I were so young. We had no idea what we were doing.” 

“But I guess it got better after that?” Aidan says, pouring himself an orange juice. He was hoping to get Noah talking about Johnny. 

Noah nods, swallowing his mouth full of food. “Finn’s friend, Jack, is a wild time. Johnny Orlando is amazing. Johnny is really good, dick is huge! Probably the guy who I’ve been with the most.” 

Aidan sips his juice and looks over the balcony railing again, once more feeling that deep sense of jealousy. 

“Are you and Johnny together?” He asks, trying his hardest not to sound bitter. 

“No, no. Me and Johnny are just friends… with benefits.” Noah answers, looking out at the LA skyline in thought too.

Internally Aidan feels relieved.

“Johnny’s different from other boys I’ve been with.” Noah says, soft and lovingly. “Some guys are just rough with me and don’t care about me past the sex and they leave straight away after. Some of the older men they just push me down in the mattress and try not to think about how they’re fucking an underage kid.” He adds blankly. 

Aidan looks at him and cringes, not wanting to think of Noah in that situation. Being just simply used like that, especially by creepy older men, he didn’t deserve that. He deserved much more.

“But Johnny, Johnny kisses me, he makes sure I feel good.” Noah continues, once again speaking softly, dreamy. His eyes glassy, as memories of the other boy come back to him. “he actually cares about me rather than just the sex. He stays the night afterwards and cuddles me. Does stuff like this the morning after.” He gestures to the breakfast in front of them. “Yeah, Johnny is really good to me.” 

“Sounds like you want to be more than friends… with benefits.” Aidan teases. 

Noah laughs and looks at him blushing. “Yeah, I do… Or I thought I wanted to. But I don’t know.” He says, holding back something else that was troubling him.

Silence passes between them for a while and Noah’s words hang in Aidan’s mind. All that can be heard is chewing and the scraping of cutlery against plates. 

“Speaking of Johnny.” Noah finally says. “He’s in LA. In a room in this very hotel in fact, just a couple floors up.” 

Aidan nods, feeling his cheeks redden, he puts his cutlery down and gets ready to stand up. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you guys to it.” He says. 

“No, stupid!” Noah snaps. He stands up,

walks around to Aidan’s side of the table and sits against the table, his legs on either side of one of Aidan’s legs. “I was going to ask you to come with me.” He says, pushing Aidan back in his seat. 

“You were? Johnny won’t mind?” Aidan asks, happy to hear the boy didn’t want him to go and wanted to spend more time with him. He moves his hands up Noah’s legs and squeezes his thighs.

“Johnny loves when I bring other boys to see him.” He says, smoothing his hand along Aidan’s shoulder. “And I know he’s going to love you. He loves the small boys.” 

“I am not small.” Aidan says through gritted teeth, pulling him down into his lap. 

“Yes you are. Like a little sexy elf.” Noah giggles. 

Aidan can feel bare skin sitting against his thigh. Snaking his hand upwards he feels Noah’s smooth naked ass. 

“You’re not wearing anything under there.” Aidan states.

“Yep. Wanted you to fuck me over breakfast but you slept in too late.” He says, pursing his lips cheekily. 

“You little slut.” Aidan growls, hoisting the laughing boy up into his arms he carries him back inside and throws him down on the bed. He boxes him in. 

Noah continues giggling as Aidan kisses him all over his face and down his neck. 

Then the two of them lay beside each other, looking up at the ceiling, both red in the face. 

“I can’t believe last night happened.” Aidan says, mostly for his own benefit cause he felt like he needed to say it out loud.

“I can.” Noah says. 

Aidan looked at him, shocked. “You knew this would happen?” He asks.

Noah shrugs. “I hoped it would. I douched in the shower.” He chuckles.

Aidan looks confused. “What’s douching?” He asks. 

“All in good time, my friend. All in good time.” Noah says, patting Aidan on the hand. 

  
  



	3. aidan gallagher x noah schnapp x johnny orlando [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off i wanna thank you for all the love on the last two chapters!
> 
> secondly i wanna say happy birthday 18th johnny! I cut this short and released it early for him. 
> 
> lastly my twitter is also @gaytwinkcelebs if you want to follow me on there and keep update between postings :D 
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Aidan and Noah stand side by side in the elevator, surrounded by mirrors on each of the four walls as it ascends to the 20th floor where Johnny’s room was, the backs of their hands touching. Aidan was nervous, his palms sweaty, digging his nails into them. He didn’t know how this would go, whether Noah would act differently around Johnny, if he’d suddenly forget Aidan existed, what Johnny would think of him, whether this was about to be his first threesome. He couldn’t stop thinking of every possibility in his mind. 

He looks himself up and down in the mirror, checking himself over for the millionth time since they stepped into the lift. He was wearing the Will t-shirt he was originally going to wear to bed last night before their clothes had started coming off, as was Noah wearing the Number Five t-shirt, and Noah had lent him a pair of his own black skinny jeans. 

Noah steps in front of him and leans his head back on his shoulder. He takes Aidan’s hands and puts them on his own hips. Aidan had been avoiding being affectionate with Noah all the way from the room to the elevator. 

“Stop being so tense, Sexy Little Elf.” Noah says, pecking Aidan on his jawline. 

“Stop calling me that. You’re shorter than me.” He says back. 

The elevator dings on Johnny’s floor and as the doors open Noah grinds his ass back against Aidan’s bulge before he walks out, leaving Aidan behind blushing. 

The boys soon find Johnny’s room, number 8, and Noah knocks on the door. A few moments passed then the door creaked open, a young girl stepped out from behind it. 

“Hey Lauren.” Noah greets. 

“Noah!” Lauren squeals, swinging her arms around him and squeezing his shoulders. 

“How you been?” She asks.

“You know, the usual. What about you?” Noah responds.

Lauren laughs. “I bet. We’re good. All happy to be touring again after last year.” 

She opens the door and lets them both inside into a large entryway with many doors going off it. They could already tell it was way bigger than Noah’s room downstairs. 

“John, your boyfriends here.” She shouts into the room. 

Johnny Orlando comes out of one of the bedrooms, looking a hundred times hotter than he did in the photos Aidan had looked at on Google that morning whilst Noah was showering. He’s wearing a tank top, showing off his strong arms and shorts that hug his thick thighs tightly. His silky brown hair rests parted on either side of his face, framing his beautiful eyes and perfect eyebrows. 

“Noah, my dude!” He says, running up to them and swinging his arm around Noah instantly. “I missed your ass.” 

“I missed you too.” 

The two friends exchange a look that says something along the lines of ‘I bet you did’. 

Lauren makes a fake vomit sound and says “Keep your flirting in the bedroom.” She teases. 

Johnny nods at Aidan and gives him a small nice smile and he smiles back awkwardly. 

“Ah, Johnny, Lauren, this is Aidan Gallagher. We met at the Netflix event last night.” Noah says, putting his arm around Aidan’s shoulder. 

“Hey man.” Johnny says, accepting Aidan’s hand to shake. 

“Hi, I hope I’m not intruding.” Aidan says, looking between Lauren and Johnny. 

Johnny shakes his head. 

“Not all.” He says, looking Aidan up and down and beginning to smile. “The more the merrier.” 

Johnny and Lauren turn to walk through the entryway, leading the way to the living room and Aidan goes to follow them but Noah snatches his hand and pulls him back. 

Noah leans upwards and kisses Aidan on the lips for a few seconds, squeezing the boy's hand and caressing his cheek. 

When they part, Aidan's eyes dart around the room, lingering on the doors and Lauren and Johnny making sure no one has seen them. 

“Hush hush, baby.” Noah whispers. “Everyone here knows about me, and Johnny. Johnny and all his sisters are bi. They won’t tell anyone.” 

Aidan nods, relaxing. He pecks Noah on the lips and squeezes his hand back. Holding hands, the boys follow Lauren and Johnny into a beautiful living room where both of Johnny’s other sisters are sat. 

*

Johnny and his family are incredibly welcoming to Aidan and Noah. They spend the whole

afternoon relaxing, watching movies, getting to know each other. That night their parents take them out to dinner. Annoyingly to Aidan, Johnny is everything Noah told him he was. He’s kind, considerate, funny, and really takes the time to get to know Aidan. He kisses Noah out of the blue when his sister’s aren’t looking, just like Noah had been doing to him all day and it makes jealousy churn in his stomach. He knew Noah hooked up with a lot of people, and Aidan was just one of those many people to him, he doesn’t know why he expected anything different. 

It’s late at night now and the Orlando parents have gone to bed. Noah is teaching Johnny a tiktok dance, something about throwing it back, Aidan has no idea what it is. He watches lovingly from the sidelines. 

“You two are so cute together.” Lauren says, making Aidan jump as he hadn’t noticed her sat beside him on the couch.

“Who?” He asks, feigning obliviousness. 

“You and Noah, silly!” She says, smiling at him and seeing right through his act. 

“No, we’re just friends.” Aidan says, shaking his head. 

Lauren rolls her eyes and turns to watch Noah and her brother too. 

“Maybe so. But it’d be nice for Noah if he had someone. I mean, John sleeps around too but he’s had girlfriends and boyfriends in between. I don’t think Noah has ever actually been in a committed relationship with anyone which is sad cause he’s a good guy. John, he can take care of himself and he knows he can. But Noah, he talks the big game but inside I think he just wants to be wanted.” Lauren says.

Aidan listens to her carefully, really understanding what she’s saying. 

“I agree. He deserves more than just being someone’s… plaything.” He says. “But I don’t think that’s going to be with me.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Aidan can see Lauren’s eyes flicker to him, disappointment ringing through her face. 

Aidan couldn’t help but be a little annoyed with her. What did she expect him to do? Whisk Noah off into the sunset after one random night of sex with him? That’s not how it works. He wasn’t going to be Noah’s Prince Charming. He couldn’t be. Not when Noah really wanted her brother.

Aidan didn’t even know if he was gay or not. He was still trying to process what had happened last night and what it meant for him. 

“Look at this, Aidy!” Noah squeals, running up to the two of them with his phone. 

Aidan blushes as he takes the phone from the boy, flashing back to last time he’d called him that name deep into the act of sex. He grins watching Johnny and Noah dance on the screen, looking at the way Noah sways his hips and thrusts his beautiful ass towards the camera with a very focused expression on his face. Aidan always just thought these dances were ridiculous and dumb but Noah somehow made them adorable, he’d not been able to stop himself from watching them. Beside him in the tiktok, Johnny is more effortless, his handsome face smiling at the camera, holding an air of coolness around him. He seemed to put himself above the ridiculousness of the dance trend and mock it silently in his effort to participate. 

“Well, what do you think?” Noah nudges him. 

Aidan chuckles awkwardly and smiles. “It’s great! Best dancers I’ve ever seen.” He says. 

Noah laughs. “You’re lying but okay.” 

“He’s not lying! I am the best dancer ever! As soon as that’s posted everyone will forget Charli D'amelio existed!” Johnny calls over in a jokey tone, smirking at them. 

“You wish!” Noah laughs back at him. 

Johnny watches Noah, his pink tongue briefly peeks out to lick across his lips as he checks the boy’s ass out like he was a fancy toy. The older boy catches Aidan watching him, winks at him and looks him up and down in the same way. This stirs up something in the Gallagher boy’s groin, Aidan’s cock twitching for Johnny. 

Johnny gives Lauren a look and she forces out a yawn and stretches her arms. 

“I’m going to go to bed. Have fun boys.” She says, looking between Noah and Aidan. 

On her way to the door she stops beside her brother and nudges him in the ribs, surprising Aidan when he winces and backs away from her. 

“Please, brother, remember to keep it down this time, I am only next door.” She whispers in his ear. 

Johnny chuckles. “I’ll try and tell them that.” He whispers back. 

As soon as the living room door closes behind Lauren, Johnny sits down between Aidan and Noah on the couch. Noah curls into him instantly, snuggling into his shoulder as Johnny wraps his arm around him. It seems so natural the way they relax against each other, Noah smiling happily and closing his eyes as he feels the heat of Johnny’s skin against his cheek. Aidan watches as Johnny’s fingers dance lightly up and down Noah’s shoulder in a subtle form of affection. They did look good together. Aidan’s heart sinks and he looks down at his feet. 

“So, Schnappy boy, how did you manage to bag yourself some Aidan Gallagher dick?” Johnny asks, a smirk playing at his lips. 

Noah giggles sweetly and opens his eyes and looks over at Aidan, his hazel eyes big and gleaming. 

“It was easy. Used the old staying the night trick.” Noah replies. 

Aidan was taken aback by that, not knowing whether to be offended at Noah implying he tricked him into bed or not. 

“No offense, dude. But I totally pegged you as straight.” Johnny says to Aidan. 

“I- I am.” Aidan stammers. 

Johnny laughs and snakes his hand down to pinch at Noah’s left ass cheek, making the boy yelp. 

“Yet another straight boy, you’ve turned gay, huh?” He says. 

It surprises Aidan then how quickly and gracefully Noah is able to sit up and slide himself into Johnny’s lap, straddling the older boy and placing his ass comfortably over Johnny’s crotch. 

“What? Like how I turned you bi?” Noah asks. 

Johnny’s breath hitches at the boy suddenly being in his lap and pressing his ass right down on his already hardening cock. His hands find their home on Noah’s hips on instinct. 

“How could I resist you sending me pictures of your beautiful ass at every chance you got over lockdown?” Johnny says, smirking playfully up at the boy. 

Aidan watches as Noah starts to lean down to kiss Johnny, the older boy pursing his lips and closing his eyes, ready for those sweet pink lips to land on his. But at the last moment before their lips touch, Noah changes course and makes a beeline straight for Aidan, kissing him feverishly. Aidan accepts the kiss straight away and can’t help but smile smugly into it. 

“Fine! Ditch me for the fresh meat!” Johnny groans. 

Aidan deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into Noah’s mouth and holds his face in his hands, trying to take as much of him as he can. One of Noah’s hands leaves where it’d been resting on Johnny’s shoulder and grasps a tight hold in Aidan’s t-shirt. Noah whimpers like a child into the kiss, their fighting lust for each other being clear to see. 

That’s when Aidan feels it. Johnny’s hand on his thigh, squeezing. He can’t see what’s happening but the hand feels so big, he thinks it’s wrapping around his whole thigh. He panics, he didn’t expect Johnny to start touching him that quickly. 

Noah parts the kiss and rubs his nose against Aidans and breaths hot and heavy into his mouth. 

“I think we made him hard.” Noah whispers, grinding his ass down on the bulge in Johnny’s shorts and making him groan. 

Noah then jumps up from the couch and smiles mischievously down at Johnny. 

“Need a piss.” Noah says, walking away. 

“Teasing bitch!” Johnny shouts after him. 

Now alone, Johnny turns his attention completely to Aidan, still not letting up on the hand on his thigh. With how close they were Aidan can’t help but get lost in Johnny’s eyes, he really was perfect, his gorgeous face structured like a piece of art. 

“Sorry about that. You two are just so hot together, it got me all excited.” Johnny says. 

“Just wanted to put on a show for you.” Aidan smirks. 

“And that you did.” Johnny chuckles lightly. 

He strokes Aidan’s thigh and looks at the boy's lips, his mouth opening slightly in awe at how small, perfectly pink they were. Johnny craved to kiss them… or see them wrapped around his own cock. 

“He was your first boy right?” Johnny asks. 

“Yeah. It was… wow.” Aidan replies. 

“I know what you mean. Noah is fucking amazing. I’ve fucked him so many times now I’ve lost count but I can never get enough of it.” Johnny says, biting his lip and not stopping looking at Aidan’s lips. 

It makes Aidan feel a little uneasy, not knowing what to do with his hands he puts one on Johnny’s thigh, looking down at the thick hairy limb, his thin hand looking tiny in comparison. He squeezes, feeling how warm the other boy is. 

“Can I…?” Johnny makes a kissing sound with his lips. 

Aidan nods.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thinks. Johnny is hot as fuck. And the best way to test out whether he was gay or not or if this thing with Noah was just a weird one time thing was to experiment with other boys, right? 

Johnny kisses him hungrily, with tons more force than Noah ever did. Johnny’s lips are rough, passionate. After a fleeting moment of shock Aidan kisses him back and lets Johnny take full control over him as his hands travel up to his shoulders and pull his body closer.

Not breaking their kiss, Johnny gets up onto his knees and pushes Aidan down on the couch by his shoulders, sitting himself between Aidan’s legs. From the new position with Aidan on his back, Johnny hoists up Aidan’s t-shirt and starts to feel along his small tummy, making Aidan moan into his mouth. 

“Touch me.” Johnny mutters grisly, before resuming the kiss moments later. 

Aidan’s hands travel up Johnny’s body and into his hair. Johnny tuts and grabs one of his hands by the wrist and places it directly on the large bulge forming in Johnny’s shorts. 

Aidan’s eyes widen feeling the weight of the huge cock in his palm, feeling heat radiate off it through the fabric. Curling his fingers he feels the shaft and gives it a firm squeeze, making the older boy groan and push him further into the couch. Aidan feels tiny underneath him. Johnny could probably touch any part of his body and do anything to him and he’d be powerless to stop it. And a part of him likes that. 

“I couldn’t leave you two alone for two minutes.” Noah scoffs, standing above them. 

Johnny breaks the kiss and smirks up at him. 

“What do you expect me to do when I’m left alone with someone that looks like him?” Johnny says, arching his eyebrow at Noah. 

“I guess you’re right.” He laughs. 

Noah kneels on the floor beside them and joins Aidan’s hand over Johnny’s bulge. Sharing a smirk with Aidan the two of them start to stroking him together. 

“Fuck, Aidan. You really made him hard.” Noah whispers. He kisses Johnny, going right in with his tongue. 

Aidan watches them closely, taking note of how easily the two of them move against each other. Noah opens his eyes for a moment, looking right at Aidan and flicks them down to Johnny’s dick then back again. Aidan grins, somehow knowing what he means. 

He slips his hands under the waistband of Johnny’s shorts and together he and Noah start to palm his cock over his underwear, Noah taking his balls between his fingers and Aidan rubbing along his shaft. Aidan stretches upwards then and starts to kiss Johnny’s neck. 

Moaning, Johnny pushes both boys away from them. 

“Let’s go to my room. I’d rather not be caught in the act by my mom whilst she’s getting a late night snack.” He says, licking his wet lips.

Together the three of them stand up and walk through the hallway, Johnny wrapping an arm around each of his boys and leading them towards his room. As soon as the door closes Johnny slams Noah against it. 

“What do you say, Aidan? How about he sucks our cocks?” Johnny says, slapping Noah lightly on his cheek twice. 

Aidan clenches his jaw and squints at Noah. He runs his hand through Noah’s hair once. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” He agrees. 

Johnny shoves Noah further into the room sending him onto his knees, the boy twirls around to face the two of them and bounces happily on his knees as they approach him from either side. 

Johnny takes off his tank top, revealing his tanned defined chest, wide shoulders and dark brown nipples. He flexes his chest, showing off his abs. Aidan copies him, taking his shirt off to reveal his slim, smooth torso.

Noah licks his lips and pulls Johnny’s shorts and underwear down himself, flopping his erection out and hitting himself across the forehead. Johnny’s cock looks even bigger in person and he has a nice trimmed brown bush around his base with a large head, wrapped in foreskin and leaking out precum.

Noah wraps his hand around it, peels back the foreskin and starts to kitten lick the head, making Johnny moan and stroke Noah’s hair. 

“Come on, Aidan. Get your dick out. He wants it.” Johnny says, wrapping his arm around Aidan’s shoulder and pulling him close against his side. 

Aidan unbuttons his jeans and takes a deep breath as he fishes his cock out of his underwear. 

Grinning against Johnny’s cock, Noah wraps his hand around the newly freed member and starts to stroke it. 

Johnny pushes down on the back of Noah’s head, wanting more from the boy. In response, Noah starts to mouth down Johnny’s shaft, struggling to wrap his lips around the thick member. 

“Baby, just suck me.” Johnny groans, tightening his grip in his hair and thrust his hips slightly forward. 

Noah rolls his eyes and wraps his lips around the cockhead and starts to lower down the shaft. Amazingly, he takes the large cock halfway into his mouth with ease and begins to suck it, ushering low moans out of Johnny. Noah bobs up and down a few seconds before his lips pop off the head.

He grabs Aidan’s cock firmly by it’s base and feeds it into his own mouth right down to the base in one fluid motion, making the boy gasp. 

“Fuck.” Johnny groans, jerking off his own cock at the sight. He leans into Aidan and whispers next to his ear “Fuck his throat.” 

Aidan grabs Noah softly by the hair and holds him down on his cock and starts to thrust, feeling the wet warm cavern start to constrict around him as Noah gags. 

Johnny smiles and nods at Aidan and joins his own hand in the cock sucking boy’s hair and pushes him down harder, Aidan taking that as approval from the older boy and shoving his cock further down Noah’s throat, burying his nose in his pubes. 

“He’s such a good cocksucker.” Aidan moans. 

Aidan looks down to Johnny’s thick monster of a cock, still being furiously jerked off by Johnny’s own hand. He gulps at the bigger cock and even thinks about choking on it. 

“You- uh- you should choke him with yours.” He stammers. 

Johnny just smirks at that and pulls Noah off Aidan’s cock by his hair, making the boy wince and moan at the loss. He shoves himself against Noah’s cheek and then slaps the heavy member down on him. Noah yelps at the feeling then hangs his mouth open and sticks out his tongue, hungry at the thought of being choked on some Orlando dick. 

“What Aidan wants, Aidan gets, isn’t that right?” Johnny says, punctuating it with slapping his cock on the boy's tongue. 

“Yes, daddy.” Noah moans back. 

Aidan’s eyes widened at that.  _ Daddy?  _ Of course, Noah was that kind of boy. There was definitely an unspoken thing between the two of them. And remembering the way Noah had talked about Johnny that morning on the balcony, it was clear Noah was more than happy with it, in love with the older boy even. 

“Why don’t you take your clothes off, slut? We need to see you.” Johnny commands. 

Without a moment's thought, Noah strips off his Number Five t-shirt and throws it down beside himself, revealing his abs and stunning beauty mark adorned chest. Standing up briefly he pulls down his jeans and underwear, earning himself a hard smack on the bare ass from Johnny before going back in his place on his knees. 

Aidan takes note of how Johnny orders the boy around and how Noah is so quick to obey him. 

“As beautiful as I remembered.” Johnny whispers to Aidan. 

Johnny thrusts his cock in Noah’s mouth at an angle so it bulges against his cheek. Johnny then redirects himself towards Noah’s throat and roughly shoves himself right to the back, making the boy sputter. 

Aidan moans at the sight of Noah’s pink lips stretching around the large girth of dick, his eyes bulging and starting to water and starts to gently play with his cock as he watches. 

Grabbing Noah tightly by the hair, Johnny pulls himself out to just the tip then thrusts back into the hilt, slapping his balls against Noah’s chin and making the boy gag. He repeats this over and over again, fucking Noah’s throat and making him moan around the cock. 

Eventually Noah pulls away, panting for air and drooling at the mouth. 

“Fuck, Johnny!” He says, his voice hoarse. 

“Shut it and suck.” Johnny laughs, holding up his cock and presenting his large hairy balls. 

Noah laps at them with his tongue, lathering up his balls with his saliva, feeling the hairs tickle against his tongue. Then he wraps his lips around one of the balls and sucks it into his mouth, making the boy above him moan. 

Johnny grabs Aidan by the hair then and turns his face towards him and clashes their lips together, wasting no time in shoving his tongue in his mouth. Aidan’s shocked for a moment but then moans deeply and kisses back, pushing against Johnny with his tongue, tasting his mouth, which he can only describe as a manly taste. 

Seeing Aidan out of the corner of his eye, Noah lets Johnny’s balls go out of his mouth and moves over to him and bobs down on his whole length and stays there, wrapping and flicking his tongue around the length. Aidan groans, breaking the kiss and screwing his eyes shut tight at the intense pleasure. 

Back to jerking his own cock, Johnny looks at Aidan’s blissfully pleasured face, wide smile across his face showing off his perfect white teeth and cute cheek dimples. He looks over Aidan’s shoulder, down his sleek back and to a small cute and peachy pale ass. He licks his lips at the sight. 

“You ever had anything up your ass before, Aidan?” Johnny asks. 

Aidan opens his eyes and looks alarmed at the older boy. 

“No.” He replies slowly. 

“Can I fuck you?” Johnny asks, snaking his hand down and just lightly pinches one of Aidan’s ass cheeks. 

Noah spits out Aidan’s cock. “Aidan, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” He says. 

Aidan gulps looking down as Johnny’s girthy monster of a cock, the red tip flaring through his foreskin, shining wet covered with Noah’s saliva and balls hanging below against thick hairy thighs. It’d be a pretty big cock for his first time. He looks up at Johnny’s face, the older boy’s stunning eyes fixated on him, his luscious lips, parted slightly and curling upwards at the corners. His beautiful hair was sweaty now and messed up from all the making out. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Johnny whispers, low enough that only the two of them can hear. It’s soothing. 

He takes all of Johnny in, his buff body, his large biceps, his perfectly kind face. Aidan realises he wants Johnny. Really wants him. 

“Okay, yes. Please fuck me.” He responds. 

Johnny smiles, triumphant. 

“Then get on your knees with your boyfriend and suck my cock.” He tells him. 

Aidan nods nervously and gets on his knees beside Noah. He wraps his hand around Johnny’s shaft, taking over from Noah who whines, like he was taking his sweets. Johnny tuts at him and nods downwards. Understanding the silent order, Noah starts to plant kisses against Johnny’s thighs. 

Aidan jerks the cock a few times. It somehow looks even bigger from down here. He feels Johnny’s hand in his hair, pushing him towards it. Nervously he sticks his tongue out and licks the head, tasting the salty precum. It tastes… interesting. He wraps his hand around his own cock and starts to furiously jerk it off. He opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the large head, sucking every last drop of precum he can. It tasted incredible. He moves to lick a strip down the shaft, savour the flavour of sweat and flesh. It didn’t taste too bad. 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Noah start to travel down Johnny’s leg, planting kisses as he goes down to Johnny’s feet. Noah licks the length of the foot to his toes which he plants a sloppy kiss on each one before sticking out his tongue and licking between each toe. 

Aidan licks backup Johnny’s shaft and wraps his lips around the head again and flicks at the piss slit with his tongue. 

“Relax your mouth, breathe through your nose.” Johnny whispers. 

Aidan looks up at him, his jawlines more defined from this angle and few strands of hair have fallen into his eyes. He gently guides Aidan further down his cock, the member quickly filling up his mouth and nudging the back of his throat. Aidan’s first instinct is to panic, but the taste in his mouth, the saltiness of the pre, the sweat of the flesh, the musky smell fill his nostrils and the way Johnny gapes down at him, moaning softly and running his hands through Aidan’s hair. Aidan loves it, he loves every bit of it. 

“Don’t stop looking at me.” Johnny mutters. 

Aidan doesn’t stop looking at him, he could never take his eyes off that look on Johnny’s face, the pleasure he was causing. He starts to bob his head, out to the tip then back in halfway, the way he’d seen Noah do it. He strokes the rest of the length that he can’t reach yet with one hand and rubs Johnny’s balls with the other. 

“That’s so good, baby. You’re doing amazing.” Johnny gasps, stroking Aidan’s long hair behind his ears. 

It felt great to know he was making Johnny feel good, Aidan felt like he could do this all night. Amongst his horny, needy thoughts, he pushes himself further down the length and it isn’t long before he’s taken the whole thing and his nose is inhaling the smell of Johnny’s pubes. 

Johnny groans and pulls Aidan off his cock, a thick line of saliva connecting the tip of his cock and Aidan’s pink lips. He takes a tighter hold in Aidan’s hair, holding the boy still as he thrusts back in, starting to brutally fuck Aidan’s face. 

Noah pushes at Johnny’s stomach. 

“Daddy, sit on the bed.” He whines. 

Johnny moves backwards, not letting go of Aidan, making the boy crawl after him with his cock still in his mouth, until he sits down on the edge of it and boxes Aidan in with his legs, finally letting his hair go. Noah approaches him and lifts up his foot by his ankle and sucks his big toe straight into his mouth. 

Johnny Orlando sits back on the bed and relaxes, smiling and feeling like the luckiest boy in the world looking down at Aidan Gallagher between his legs sucking his cock like his life depended on it and Noah Schnapp at his feet worshipping each toe at a time. This was the life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off i wanna thank you for all the love on the last two chapters!
> 
> secondly i wanna say happy birthday 18th johnny! I cut this short and released it early for him. 
> 
> lastly my twitter is also @gaytwinkcelebs if you want to follow me on there and keep up to date between postings :D 
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first time posting smut i’ve written anywhere so i’d love some feedback in the comments! <3


End file.
